1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a football target game having a surrounding target and a center target which simulate the look of a football goal post. In particular, the present invention is directed to a football target game that may be set up and played indoors to provide a game of amusement in a relatively restricted place.
2. Prior Art
The game of football, while extremely popular, can normally not be played inside because of the 100 yard field and the football used. Various derivatives of a tabletop simulated football game have been known. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,888, Robinson et al., provides a thumb football game and apparatus which pertains to a table top football game in which a simulated football is thumped by the finger of a player on a table top simulated football field. Countless variations of this type of game are known.
Holmes (U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,865) provides an amusement game with a simulated playing field and a toy football made of soft material.
In a regular football game, a one hundred yard field is used marked in 5 yard increments. Three points are awarded for a football kicked through the uprights and 1 point is awarded for a football kicked through the uprights after a touchdown.
Nevertheless, there remains a need for a game which may be played in a restricted space and simulates football field goal and extra point kicking.
It is, therefore, a principle object and purpose of the present invention to provide a football target game to be used to simulate field goal and extra point field goal kicking.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a football target game having a surrounding target including a goal post, a crossbar perpendicular to the goal post, and a pair of uprights extending from the crossbar, a center target within the surrounding target including a top rail extending between the pair of uprights and a U-frame extending from the top rail; a plurality of footballs to be flicked toward the target; and a tee for holding one of the footballs.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a football target game having a net for the surrounding target connected to the crossbar, the uprights, and the top rail and a net for the center target connected to the top rail and the U-frame members, the nets being of different colors.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a football target game including a pair of dice to select a horizontal distance and a position for the football spaced from the targets.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a football target game having a door hanger to suspend the target from the door, and thereby saving floor space in a room where the football target game is used.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a football target game having a wristband to support the tee on players' arms.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a method to play a football target game including: rolling a pair of dice by a first player, one of the dice indicating a horizontal distance from a target area and another of the dice indicating a position with respect to the target area; placing a football a horizontal distance spaced from the target and in a position as indicated by the dice; flicking a football towards the target area; scoring points for each football in a center target and a surrounding target in the target area; flicking each football and scoring points for each of a plurality of footballs; and repeating the process for each player.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a method to play a football target game including retaining footballs received in the surrounding target with a surrounding net and retaining footballs received in the center target with a center net.